


Круг доверия

by Boread



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Group Sex, Historical References, Incest Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boread/pseuds/Boread
Summary: В разгаре Первой Мировой и даже после того, как проиграл её, можно найти хорошего друга.





	Круг доверия

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Фик был написан на Цитатофест на цитату: "Дружба — это любовь без крыльев." Байрон =))  
>  2) Между Финляндией и Германией отношения завязались задолго до Второй Мировой, ещё тогда, когда первая входила в состав Российской империи: номинальным королём Финляндии успел стать брат кайзера Вильгельма, правда, ненадолго. И в Пруссии действительно тренировался Прусский Егерский корпус, состоявший из финнов, который потом принял активнейшее участие в Советско-Финских войнах. Ну, а впоследствии, как всем известно, эти отношения только укрепились.

**Весной 1918 года**  
  
Людвиг провёл пальцем по полным, улыбчивым губам, но Тино не поднял взгляда, всё также смотря куда-то в сторону, думая о своём. На юном лице Финляндии было серьёзное, немного печальное выражение - какое-то совершенно не подходящее ему, подумалось Германии. Нет, Тино, конечно, не был “солнечным мальчиком”, но в его глазах всегда была ясность, Людвиг помнил это ещё с первых встреч.  
  
Финляндия немного отвернул голову, в его ладони ярко блеснуло лезвие ножа. Пальцы Тино, кажущиеся мягкими, почти девичьими, провели по блестящей плоскости. Людвиг, глядя на это, усмехнулся: нож у него, видно, был за успокоительное в такое нервозное время, как сейчас.  
  
\- Как тренировки с братом? - ровно, без излишней требовательности спросил Германия.  
  
Ресницы Тино, наконец, дрогнули, он слегка улыбнулся.  
  
\- У нас хорошо получается, я полагаю. По крайней мере, герр Гилберт хвалит меня уже не реже раза в неделю, - голос у Тино был мелодичным, тихим. Видно было, что он не любил его повышать и, возможно, даже не умел толком этого делать.  
  
Людвиг скользнул взглядом в сторону - его слегка укололо ревностью. Раньше брат обучал только его, посвящал своё внимание только маленькому Германии, Людвиг был единственным воспитанником. Правда, эти времена прошли… И Людвиг сам теперь занимался с многими: из тех, что сейчас стоят с ним по одну сторону фронта. Даже Италию, помнится, тренировал - но это не пошло во благо во всех смыслах, если учесть, что Варгас предал его перед самой войной, переметнувшись к Антанте.  
  
Тино… Он был чем-то похож на Венециано. Такой же невысокий, тонкий, улыбчивый, мягкий в движениях. Вот только Гилберт буквально на днях с удивлением отметил, что Вяйнямёйнен никогда не просит пощады, даже если он, Гилберт, чересчур увлекается. А сам Германия помнил и другое отличие: изредка в глазах финна появлялся опасный блеск, который многие могли и не заметить за его мягкостью.  
  
Но особенно привлекало, тянуло Людвига к этому юноше что-то другое. Трудно было понять, трудно было объяснить, почему. Но Людвиг чувствовал внутреннюю схожесть между ним с братом и Финляндией, какое-то созвучие с Тино. И самым важным было то, что Гилберт тоже - чувствовал. Потому и общался с Тино, потому и занимался лично его уровнем подготовки, его навыками - и Германия испытывал не только ревность, но и понимание, какое-то подспудное понимание выбора брата, которому тоже следовал, явно или нет.  
  
Людвиг неторопливо поднял руку и снова коснулся губ Финляндии. Последний глянул на него вскользь и даже улыбнулся. Германия, почувствовав желание большего, потянулся вперёд, ведя губами вместо пальцев. К его удивлению, Тино, вместо того, чтобы смутиться, дать неочевидное согласие или просто отодвинуться, развернулся к нему и явно ответил. Поцеловал его сам, долго и внимательно, пусть и без излишней наглости. Поцеловал, а потом посмотрел на Людвига ясными сиреневыми глазами. Людвиг вздрогнул, потому что от этого взгляда, улыбчивого и спокойного, без какого-либо удивления - так, как будто он, Германия, целует его уже совсем не в первый раз, будто Тино ожидал от него что-то подобное, - в голове Людвига родилась догадка.  
  
\- Брат? - немец сглотнул. - Он… Тоже делал это, верно?  
  
\- Вы удивительно схоже мыслите, господа Байльшмидты, - засмеялся Тино, и его лёгкий смех отозвался среди тишины весеннего леса. Финн положил руку на плечо Германии. - Мне кажется, это хорошее начало.  
  
Людвиг смущённо хмыкнул. Его война была близка к концу, со дня на день он будет вынужден подписать мир. Но у Тино, по-видимому, как это чувствовали сам Тино и Гилберт, война только начиналась.  
  
Так что пусть будет хорошее начало. Хотя бы в этой стороне, подумалось Людвигу. Он был не прочь порадоваться этой весной чему-то, если уж дела его империи были так неважны.  
  
  
  
***  
  
**Год назад**  
  
Картина была до ужаса привычной. Людвиг сидел за столом, Гилберт - практически на столе перед ним. Позади них висела карта старушки-Европы, на которой во всю мощь был отображён текущий конфликт. Всё было как всегда: карта висела и менялась уже третий год, Людвиг командовал в первой своей войне уже третий год, Гилберт советовал, и третий год к ним приходил кто-нибудь что-то просить.  
  
Но только недавно, вот буквально с февраля, начали приходить страны.  
  
Юные, не очень-то уверенные в себе мальчики. И все как один - из Российской империи. Той самой, с которой они вели эту долгую войну, где пролегал её Восточный фронт. Ну а теперь, похоже, уже бывшей Российской империи… Которая разваливалась на глазах, в которой произошла революция, и менялась власть. И эти дети один за другим сбегали от неё, своей метрополии, сами толком не зная, куда.  
  
Правда, тот мальчик, что стоял перед ними сейчас, чем-то отличался от предыдущих. Было в нём какое-то равновесие, большее понимание происходящего, подумалось Людвигу. Что-то, похожее на него самого, Германию. Об этом так трудно было вспоминать, но ведь и он сам не так давно был таким же мальчиком. Вот только с более обоснованными претензиями к миру и Европе.  
  
\- Значит, ты Финляндия? - громко спросил Гилберт и прицокнул после ответного кивка. - Что, надоели Швеция и Россия, теперь решил метнуться под наше крыло? - грубовато поинтересовался он. Людвиг поморщился: не то, чтобы этот мальчишка чем-то заслуживал уважение и отношение как к равному, но такой вопрос в лоб был уж слишком резок.  
  
Однако, на овальном, с аккуратными чертами лице их посетителя не мелькнуло и признака злости или обиды. Эстония-то, помнится, после похожего вопроса Байльшмидта-старшего четверть часа на высоких тонах пытался доказать, что всей Европе показалось, что он был в чьём-то там подчинении, на самом-то деле, он древняя страна и огого! Гилберт тогда хохотал ему в лицо… А Людвиг выставил за дверь.  
  
\- Нет, - Финляндия мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой. - Мне не нужен покровитель, герр Байльшмидт-старший. Я хочу жить один. Быть самостоятельным. Я хочу, чтобы со мной считались.  
  
Гилберт прошёлся через кабинет, подходя по дуге к мальчику, присматриваясь, - выглядел тот весьма взросло, хотя ростом как-то не вышел. Пруссия фыркнул.  
  
\- Многие хотят. Вот только кроме претензий надо иметь ещё и яйца, парень. У тебя они в наличии? Не отсохли за столько лет чужого господства? - он наклонился к Финляндии с ухмылкой.  
  
Людвиг тихо кхекнул в кулак: брат был как всегда, что и говорить. Но в сути он был прав: уже не раз в истории случалось, что претензий у какого-то воплощения оказывалось куда больше, чем возможностей и реального желания.  
  
\- Есть, - Финляндия кивнул и немного нахмурился. - Но я думаю, что этого недостаточно. Мои соседи слишком сильны. Поэтому я тоже хочу стать сильнее. Но мне не нужна пассивная помощь. Я хочу… - он немного замялся, но решительно продолжил, неосознанно сводя пальцы в кулаки. - Я хочу, чтобы вы научили меня, сделали меня самого сильнее, господа Байльшмидты.  
  
Людвиг приподнял брови. Такую просьбу он в самом деле слышал впервые! Вместе с этим присвистнул его брат.  
  
\- Вот это нам ещё не предлагали, да, Людвиг? - он обернулся. - Ну что, мой дорогой империя, возьмём к себе ученичка?  
  
\- Эта просьба мне нравится больше, чем выклянчивание оружия и денег, - Германия улыбнулся. - Возьмём. Посмотрим, что выйдет.  
  
Гилберт ухмыльнулся, снова поглядев на Финляндию, и улыбка его была широка.  
  
\- Потом не ропщи. Я выкую из тебя солдата. “Прусский егерский корпус” - неплохо звучит, а? - он подмигнул финну.  
  
Мальчик кивнул. В его глазах, устремлённых на Гилберта, было уважение и восхищение. Людвиг тогда хмыкнул, по себе зная: то ли ещё будет…  
  
  
***  
  
**После войны**  
  
Он всегда дышал поцелуями брата. Они могли быть яростными и любящими, нежными и иссушающими, утешающими и наказывающими, просто тёплыми или будоражащими воображение. Сейчас они были глотком жизни. Отпущением его греха - за то, что он проиграл.  
  
Людвиг в ответ оцеловывал везде, не пропуская почти ни одного сантиметра кожи Гилберта. Он снова и снова касался его губами - крепко, как только мог, испытывая любовь, благодарность и практически облегчение от того, что брат желал его всё также, не отказывал, не наказывал. Как, по идее, должен был. Как, наверное, следовало.  
  
\- Людвиг, ну ты уж до дыр-то не затри, - Гилберт коротко смеялся, гладя его по волосам. Пусть они едва дышали под гнётом этих чёртовых контрибуций, пусть им было тяжело, но уж здесь-то, в спальне, они могли быть вместе и забыть обо всём остальном.  
  
Брат ему в ответ только чуть улыбнулся и решительно спустился ниже - к стоящему члену. За чередой сухих поцелуев наставали влажные, и Гилберт откинулся на простынь. Судя по всему, Людвиг решил заставить его кончить одним только ртом. Что ж, он согласен, пусть так. Он отказываться не будет - ни от брата, ни от любых его прикосновений.  
  
Сильные губы Людвига ласкали невыносимо, захватывая, заставляя всё внимание сосредоточить исключительно на одной точке пространства. Точнее, на кольце… Гилберт сорвался на стоны, сминая в жаждущих контакта руках простыню - в последнее время Людвиг почему-то сопротивлялся попыткам вцепиться в его плечи, зарыться руками в его волосы в такие моменты. Пруссия недоумевал, но старался не обращать внимание, не заостряться на этом, не делать проблемы. Но кончить без полного контакта было немного труднее.  
  
Впрочем, свой запрет Людвиг с лихвой восполнял действиями в паху брата. И последний не выдержал, застонав резко и громко, кончая брату в лицо - тот успел отстраниться.  
  
Отдышавшись, Пруссия поглядел вниз, прикусив губу чуть досадливо от того, что Людвиг не принял его в себя. Брат утирал последние следы, и Гилберт долго выдохнул, переведя взгляд в потолок. Оргазм прошёл, а толкущаяся где-то глубоко внутри горчинка осталась.  
  
Гилберт не понимал! Откровенно не понимал… Ведь буквально только что Людвиг зацеловывал его прямо по свежим же следам, но потом, в момент слияния отказывал ему в доверии. Он заложил руки за голову, прикрывая глаза.  
\- Тебе разонравился мой вкус? - он не удержал нотку высокомерия в голосе.  
  
Людвиг, подтягиваясь выше, вздохнул и обнял старшего, напрягшегося, ставшего жёстким прямо на ощупь.  
  
\- Скорее, я не достоин его, - с печальной улыбкой отозвался Германия. Он поцеловал Гилберта в плечо, извиняясь. - Прости, брат. Я не могу сейчас так. Просто не могу.  
  
Пруссия покривил губы, отворачивая от младшего лицо, но рукой находя его возбуждённый член, который тоже всё ещё требовал внимания. Людвиг тихо застонал, заставив Гилберта чуть усмехнуться. Нет, Людвиг им не пренебрегает, но то, что его грызёт… От этого надо как-то избавляться, подумал Гилберт, пока его рука скользила вверх-вниз по стволу члена брата.  
  
Пусть даже радикальными методами.  
  
  
***  
  
Губы у Тино были всё такими же мягкими, как помнил их Пруссия, как и несколько лет назад, и целовать их было всё так же вкусно. Зато сам Тино стал сильнее и крепче - как Гилберт ему и обещал, когда они начали тренировки. Внешне он почти не изменился, разве что вырос чуть-чуть, но Пруссия на себе чувствовал, насколько крепко его обвивали чужие руки.  
  
Впрочем, для Финляндии не только в тренировках было дело - он пережил уже две войны с Россией. Первую из которых выиграл, желая себе независимости и добившись её, вторую же - проиграл, вознамерившись добиться большего и потеряв земли. Это у них явно было общим, подумалось Гилберту.  
  
Тино оторвался от губ Пруссии и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  
\- В этот раз ты хочешь большего, ведь правда? - догадливо улыбнулся он, гладя Гилберта по груди, цепляясь пальцами за пуговицы.  
  
\- Мне хочется тебя попробовать, верно, - Гилберт усмехнулся, его пальцы расстегнули Тино ворот и провели по белым ключицам. Тот чуть улыбнулся, открываясь, позволяя ему это делать.  
  
Тино провёл ладонями по жёстким, хоть и довольно узким плечам Гилберта. Он был согласен, был рад тому, что предлагал ему Пруссия. Уже давно, больше века, он не был в постели с кем-то, к кому его бы тянуло, кто ему бы по-настоящему нравился. После стольких столетий не-одиночества, близости с важным и нужным человеком весь прошедший век ему этого… пожалуй, сильно недоставало.  
  
Пруссия подвинул финна так, чтобы тот глубже сел на кровать, оставаясь при этом лицом к двери. Сам же Гилберт, склонив голову, ушёл в процесс раздевания юноши, легко касаясь губами почти такой же светлой, как у него самого, кожи.  
Он заставлял себя ни на минуту не останавливаться, трогать и ласкать кожу Тино, гладить его по животу, по груди, щипать пальцами соски. Он заставлял себя не слушать мерный, неотвратимый стук собственного сердца - бившегося вровень с шагами Людвига за дверью.  
  
Когда дверь распахнулась, и удивлённо охнул Тино, видимо, резко открыв глаза и вырываясь из неги, Гилберт только наклонил голову ниже, целуя его в шею явнее.  
  
Он слышал скрип. Он был готов к тому, что брат закричит. Что брат ударит. Что вышвырнет вон их обоих. Что он хотя бы грохнет дверью о косяк. Он не хотел видеть боль в глазах Людвига, слишком этого боялся. Решиться и сделать было гораздо быстрее и проще, чем терпеть этот момент.  
  
Но сзади слышалось лишь шуршание… И Гилберт обернулся, посмотрел назад искоса, крепко держа замершего Тино в объятьях. Посмотрел как раз вовремя, чтобы уловить, как Людвиг метнулся на кровать, как повалил их обоих вниз. Гилберт перехватил яростный взгляд брата и вздрогнул, а в следующую секунду его зацеловали: больно, глубоко и жаждуще, так, что в один миг перехватило всё дыхание, и даже помутнело в глазах.  
  
\- Ты помнишь, что сказал мне, Гилберт? - тихо и низко поинтересовался Людвиг, приотпуская его губы, но цепко держа за плечо, так, что даже двинуться старшему было трудно. - Ты сказал, что теперь у нас всё общее. Так вот, сейчас - тоже, брат. Всё общее, - в этот раз он глянул уже на Тино, прижатого телами их обоих.  
  
Финляндия ответил Людвигу ровным взглядом и чуть застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
\- Общее… Проигранная война? - поинтересовался он, ведя пальцами по свежим шрамам на мощном теле Германии, шрамам, которым было всего несколько лет.  
  
Людвиг покивал, охватывая и будто держа финна взглядом. Тино чуть прикрыл глаза под этим ощущением - не менее явным, чем если бы его касались руками. Такое приятное, такое привычное… Знакомое. Пожалуй, даже необходимое. Без которого было так трудно, когда Бервальд ушёл из его жизни, отдав его той самой Российской империи. Прошлое было в прошлом, оно оставалось неприкасаемым и бесценным, и Тино не хотел его вмешивать, сравнивать с тем, что происходило теперь.  
  
Он приобнял Людвига свободной рукой. То, что было сейчас, здесь, с немцами - его устраивало, нравилось ему. Он хотел идти этим путём.  
  
\- А теперь, судя по всему, и любовники, - с резким, колким смехом заметил Гилберт, не отрывая глаз от брата.  
  
\- Любов-ник, - подчеркнул Людвиг, строго поглядев на него. - Других кандидатур нет.  
  
Пруссия кивнул в знак согласия. На его губах расцвела улыбка от этого строгого взгляда. Действительно, других нет. А вот Тино - Тино очень даже есть… Он посмотрел брату в глаза, и они снова мгновенно поняли друг друга без всяких объяснений.  
  
Они склонились над финном каждый со своей стороны. Финляндия обнял их - он был вполне согласен на них обоих, хотел попробовать принять их обоих - сразу… Возможно, вот такого плотного, всестороннего окружения ему сейчас и недоставало. И потому он с радостью откликнулся, когда его тела коснулись уже в четыре руки.  
  
Людвиг ласкал чётко и жёстко, но постепенно становился мягче, медленнее, нежнее. Гилберт действовал как будто всплесками - то ласково, то резковато, но в итоге оба Байльшмидта нашли какой-то свой, схожий ритм. Тяжело дышащий, раскрасневшийся Тино уже не пытался разорваться между ними, отвечая то одному, то другому - он просто влился в заданное братьями движение, действуя с ними заодно.  
  
Казалось, каждый из них делает своё открытие в этот момент, пробуя новое, ранее неизведанное. Мысли были обрывочны, с трудом выстраиваясь в какой-либо определённый ряд, но всё же Тино успел уловить, что братья действуют не только с ним, но и - через него.  
  
Он улыбнулся, чувствуя себя нужным им обоим, пусть и не совсем понимая, как именно. Он просто отдавался им и брал от них в ответ то, что отдавали они.  
  
Гилберт спустился ниже, тиская его бёдра, раздвигая их, входя в него пальцами. Тино было улыбнулся, поддаваясь на них, но ощутил, что следом туда же входят и пальцы Людвига, перемежаясь с пальцами брата. Финн застонал с ноткой болезненности - так сильно его ещё никогда не раздвигали, и немцы замедлились, но не отступили, продолжая действовать с поражающей воображение синхронностью.  
  
Первым в него вошёл младший брат. Но старший не заставил себя долго ждать - и вот они уже стонали втроём от того, как близко, насколько вплотную оказались все трое. Бёдра Тино подхватили с двух сторон, держа его ноги на весу, и он поддался, насколько мог, вперёд, насаживаясь на них обоих, хотя основную работу, основное действие немцы оставили только за собой.  
  
Они входили вдвоём, одновременно, чтобы не повредить друг другу или самому Тино, и каждый раз старались всё глубже и глубже, насколько это позволяла их взаимная композиция. Чувствуя, что ему осталось недолго до финала благодаря чьей-то руке, Финляндия приоткрыл глаза - как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как братья, не останавливаясь в нём, самозабвенно целуются, а рука Людвига доводит его до оргазма. Тино застонал, на несколько долгих секунд выключаясь из реальности и времени - от всего увиденного, чувствуемого сразу.  
  
Братья медленно выскользнули из Тино, отпуская и опуская его, садясь друг напротив друга, не отрываясь друг от друга, помогая друг другу руками. Они были голодны, их дыхание смешивалось, они тёрлись друг о друга грудью и губами.  
  
Гилберт не выдержал первым. Он долго кричал, изливаясь в ладонь Людвигу, сорванно дыша ему в плечо. А потом подхватил с его ладони свою же сперму, собрал её кончиками пальцев, поднося к губам брата. Людвиг поднял на него потрясённый, вопросительный взгляд.  
  
\- Ты заслужил, брат, - ухмыльнулся Гилберт. - Даже не сомневайся.  
  
Глаза Людвига распахнулись шире. Он выдохнул, дрогнув бровями, потянувшись вперёд, и облизал предложенные пальцы, глубоко и начисто, срываясь в одновременный оргазм. Германия вжался в своего старшего, крича и дрожа, и Гилберт обнял его так сильно, как только смог.  
  
  
***  
  
Тино не очень-то любил просыпаться рано, в отличие от немцев. Но в этот раз это того стоило - его будили поцелуями, и снова с двух сторон.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - Германия погладил его по светлым, пепельным волосам, мазнул губами по макушке.  
  
\- Мне кажется, мы должны сказать тебе спасибо, наш милый Тино, - заметил Пруссия с другой стороны, обняв финна поверх одеяла рукой.  
  
Тино улыбнулся, зевая.  
  
\- Не стОит. Вчера ведь отдавали и получали тут все, каждый из нас. Я думаю, это просто называется дружбой, - он поглядел, полуоткрыв глаза, сначала на одного немца, потом на другого, а затем прислонился к Людвигу, устраивая поудобней на его плече голову, по которой тут же прошлась ладонь Германии.  
  
Пруссия негромко рассмеялся, посмотрел с улыбкой на Германию, приподняв бровь.  
  
\- Действительно. Это как один из своих, но только после любимого брата.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Гилберт.  
  
Людвиг поднял его руку с одеяла, целуя палец за пальцем. Он был вполне согласен и на такое определение, и на такие отношения. Он был счастлив, что они с братом снова нащупали свою бесконечно важную точку равновесия.  
  
Ну а что касалось Тино… Хотя они оба и проиграли, в этот раз он, похоже, не ошибся с выбором союзника. На Финляндию, милого и такого на вид несильного юношу, можно было положиться.  
  
Людвиг пообещал себе учесть это на будущее.


End file.
